switched
by zerosmelody5
Summary: ON HOLD! The touzoku twins switch parents ryou moves to england to live with his mother and bakura to japan to live with his dad, or just himself cause his dad is always on business. story much better than summery. Please R&R.


**Hey guys new story for ya! How this story came to be was I was bored it the torture academy for innocent children, AKA school, so I did what I love most, write. I pulled out my big book of fanfiction ideas (I have like 30 in that book so far) and looked over my ideas and came across this one. I came up with the beginning sentence and everything just took over by itself in my mind. He-he!**

**I feel like uploading stuff today, like I might upload the last chapter to The Man He Never Knew and I am definitely uploading chapter 4 to The Clubhouse 1 and I possibly might as well finish of The Bond Of Friendship. I know that's all of my stories but like I said I feel like writing. I also might actually add something to my profile other than a pic.**

**Enough rambling, oh, I just fell down in the middle of the street on my way home from school and now both my knees are bloody and my left palm is bloody, so now I feel like hurting somebody, and since I would get in so much trouble and then wouldn't be able to upload anything for like a month if I hurt someone the way I want to hurt them because I would be grounded, I will probably write about someone getting majorly injured in a story…wait. a. minute. I'm rambling again and look, this paragraph is longer than the others…shut up zero! **

**Any way on with the story. It's called, for lack of a better title, "switched". So Enjoy!**

"Bye Ryou" everyone said together as Ryou headed toward the gate that separated him from the plane that would take him away from his friends and into the arms of his mom, sister, brother, and his new step dad. They had already said individual goodbyes.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you all except for maybe Jounouchi." He teased, everyone laughed except for Jounouchi, who glared around, they all teased him sometimes just as he did to them.

"Not funny" he said with a pout.

"I'm kidding, I'll miss you very much." He said hugging Ryou.

"Flight 76, this is your last boarding call, I repeat, this is your last boarding call." A lady's voice said over the intercom. Flight 76 was Ryous flight.

"Well guys, I guess this is it. One last group hug?" They all gave Ryou a big group hug, and Ryou backed away from them slowly, then turned and disappeared through the gate to his flight.

Everyone watched him leave in silence, and after a few minutes of silence, Marik spoke.

"Is it just me that thought that felt like a permanent goodbye. Ryou's coming back…right? He looked at everyone who were still watching the gate where Ryou disappeared.

"I think," Yami said, looking at Marik who looked ready to cry, "I mean… of course he is. Why wouldn't he?"

"He might like it better at his moms house, you know, make better friends, have someone to talk to at home and school" Marik replied still looking sad. By this time everyone had turned to face Marik.

"I hear he has a twin brother in England, he said that's one reason he moved back" Yuugi said.

"Yeah, that, and his little sister's in the hospital" Yami said.

"Anyway, how could he ever find a group of friends better than us" Jounouchi said with a proud grin, placing his elbow on Mariks shoulder. Marik was about a head smaller than Jounouchi, so Jounouchi often used him as an armrest. "Speaking of friends, my dear friend Yuugi, have you finished making that toy puzzle for me, or should I be asking Marik that?" He laughed, he always make jokes about everyone, Yuugi and Yami, he joked about their hair being in a star shape, jokes like if they came from outer space and if Yami turned into a black hole. Honda's voice sounded funny so Jounouchi always called him barney the dinosaur. And Marik, he always joked about him being Egyptian, though he never did it to or around his brother, Melvin, cause Melvin could take him down easily.

Marik pushed Jounouchis arm of him and started walking toward the exit of the airport.

"Hey, Marik, you know I was kidding right? Where you goin'" He asked.

"I promised Ishizu I'd get home as soon as possible. See you tomorrow guys, mutt" he said without stopping and waved over his shoulder casually.

"Hey, don't you dare start calling me Seto's stupid nickname for me, it's not my fault he wants to have dream s-" Jounouchi got interrupted mid sentence.

"Jounouchi not in public, or better yet not at all" Marik heard Yuugi say, referring to Jounouchis language.

He smirked to himself. _If Ryou could hear them talking, He'd probably go bright red from embarrassment, I don't even know why he would be embarrassed oh, yeah cause he's with them. But Ryou is kinda cute when he blushes…wait, what am I thinking? Great now my thoughts are embarrassing me. _Marik turned slightly pink.

Ishizu looked up from the stove when she heard the door open.

"Marik is that you?" she called and sure enough her younger brother appeared at the kitchen door. "you're later than I expected, call your brothers, It's time for dinner."

"Your brothers too," marik said, disappearing through the door. Ishizu taste-tested her stew, which was delisious, before reaching up in the cupboard and grabbing four bowls. She dished it out and when the kitchen door opened, she looked over and saw Melvin and Odion entering. The door closed without Marik entering again.

"Where's Marik?" She looked at the two eldest Ishtars.

"He decided he's too good for food." Odion said eyeing the stew with longing.

"What?" she headed upstairs and to Mariks room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Marik?" there was no answer. "Marik open the door please" still no answer. "Fine I'm coming in." She twisted the knob and opened to door. She was surprised that there was no one there.

She was about to go look for her brother elsewhere when she heard light breathing. It sounded like her own but it wasn't hers. It was like a girl was breathing but she knew it was her brother, because she knew him, out of the three boys, Marik was the one who was like a girl. Every sound he made. Everything he did. Everything about him screamed "I'm a girl". Everyone even suspected he was gay, even though he denyed it they knew better.

Melvin and Odion were the sporty type, both played football, both on the basketball team, both extremely intimidating, not that they could scare Ishizu like they did other people, but still intimidating, while Marik on the other hand hated sports, even thought he was probably one of the best people at sports in all of domino high. "It's a sweaty practice that I refuse to take part in it" he had said when Melvin asked him if he wanted to join his basketball team. The entire team was still trying to get him to join, even sit at their table or hang out once in a while but Marik would always decline.

When the Ishtars first moved to domino city when the twins were in 7th grade, Odion was in 11th, and Ishizu in 10th, the school gave them two girls uniforms, and two boys.

She looked over at the bed, it appeared to be breathing. She walked over pulling the blankets up so she could look at her brother who was fast asleep. She smiled, tucking him in, and headed downstairs to have dinner with her other brothers.

Marik woke up with a start, the alarm clock dragging out its annoying beeps. He hit the snooze button, and got out of bed. _Great school, at least it's Friday._

**Hey so that was chapter 1, let me know what you think, or if you have any constructive criticism, just review, please. Just so you know I haven't a clue where this story will go but I do want it to end in thief shipping. Maybe death shipping. Maybe tendershipp…wait no never mind. So anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Zero out!**


End file.
